Á coeur vaillant
by Inn0centChiild
Summary: Carlisle, voyant Edward déprimé d’avoir abandonné l’amour de sa vie, pousse Edward à reprendre le cours de sa vie, avant Bella. Le vampire recommence à jouer la mascarade humaine dans un lycée d’Alaska. Mais il y a bien plus dangereux que des vampires...
1. Chapter 1

**A**** coeur vaillant****,**** rien d'impossible**

**Résumé: **Carlisle, voyant Edward déprimé d'avoir abandonné l'amour de sa vie, pousse Edward à reprendre le cours de sa vie, avant Bella. Le vampire recommence à jouer la mascarade humaine dans un lycée d'Alaska. Mais les vampires ne sont pas les créatures les plus dangereuses de l'établissement…

**Genre:** crossover Twilight/Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, ceux de Kingdom Hearts à Disney et Square Enix, et le reste est à moi.

**Prologue**

Elle était en train de se faire massacrer, dans ce combat inégal. Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir, car dans cette double mascarade, ce carnage était censé m'indifférer. Son seul destin était la mort, pour elle et ses semblables qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Elle, moi et ses assassins le savions.

Pourtant, comment laisser mourir cette personne, qui nous avait sauvé la vie à tous les deux ?

Mon corps s'arqua en position d'attaque, et un sifflement plus que menaçant, venant directement de mon cœur mort, traversa mes lèvres.

**Ceci est simplement le prologue, c'est normal qu'il soit si court. Le premier chapitre devrait suivre dans peu de temps, mais laissez quand-même des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tous le monde ! Désolé pour ma longue absence, j'ai eut des problèmes d'ordinateur...

Tout d'abord, voici les réponses aux reviews:

Le petit lait au sucre: Désolée, je ne comptais pas faire un Yaoi sur cette fic, désolée ^_^' Peut-être pour une autre fic, je peux y penser... L'idée est à creuser =)

Chapitre 1, Décision.

_POV Edward._

"_Edward, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai..."_

Pas un sourire ne pointa mon visage envoyant le visage de Carlisle. Si, « papa », c'était vrai.

Je venais enfin d'accepter, après qu'il eut beaucoup insisté, de le laisser voir ma nouvelle demeure. Et c'était un bien grand nom pour le studio que j'avais choisi.

Le mur, du vert clair des prisons, était taché de brun presque partout. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, sûrement tout sauf de la peinture, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à mes yeux. La pièce unique étaient minuscule, à peine la taille de nos anciennes toilettes, à Forks, et bien moins propre. Ici, ni parquet ni dallage, simplement une moquette au moins aussi sale que les murs. Une seule grande fenêtre donnant sur un balcon minuscule duquel on pouvait voir la statue de Jésus. Du reste, il y avait un lavabo qui jadis devait être blanc et est devenu jaune crasseux, une toilette dans le même état, une douche dans un coin, une petite cuisinière électrique et un frigo. C'était tout. Et je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Depuis l'incident de Forks, où mon frère Jasper avait failli tuer la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, ma famille et moi avons déménagé. En fait, je les ai forcé à déménager, arguant qu'il était dangereux pour B... elle qu'on reste sur place.

Elle... Bella. Le seul fait de prononcer son nom serrait mon cœur mort. Je lui avais fait tant de mal... mais c'était mieux ainsi. Mon monde n'est pas fait pour elle, il valait mieux qu'elle vive sa vie d'humaine plutôt que de se damner à jamais dans le seul but de rester avec moi.

_« Edward... je t'en prie... »_

Carlisle. Le pauvre, il s'en fait pour moi... ne comprend-il pas que c'est mieux pour tous le monde que je m'en aille ? J'ai privé mes « parents » de Bella, qu'ils considéraient comme leur fille, et les autres d'une sœur. Ils m'en veulent, je le lis dans leurs pensées et dans leurs visages. Même Carlisle, qui veut que je revienne, je vois dans ses yeux dorés de la rancune.

_"Écoute-moi, mon fils... retourne chez Tania. Tout le monde comprend tes raisons, et tu leur manque à tous. Esmé ne vit plus depuis que tu es parti."_

Je détournais la tête, préférant regarder le Jésus sur la colline. Je ne voulais pas retourner à Denali, voir le visage triste de ma mère adoptive, celui faussement joyeux de mes frères et sœurs, celui enjôleur de Tania.

« _Fils, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ce style de vie ne te ressemble pas et ne te feras pas du bien. Je t'en conjure, rentre avec moi, et essaye de recommencer à vivre. Bella ne voudrais pas te voir dans cet état là, tu sais..._ »

Un grondement quasi inaudible sortit de ma gorge.

_"Ne me parle pas d'elle_, murmurais-je tandis que mon cœur se resserrait."

_"C'est la vérité, non ? Je ne peux pas t'aider sans t'en parler, te faire parler d'elle. Tu te torture toi-même en t'isolant de ta famille, ressassant le passé. Tu souffres de son absence, la seule façon de soigner peu à peu cette douleur est..."_

_"Carlisle ! Je ne veux pas enrayer cette souffrance, elle me prouve que j'ai eut tort depuis le départ de m'attacher à elle !"_

Mon père adoptif se tût quelques secondes, tandis que je le fusillait du regard. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Ni Bella ni moi n'aurions eut à souffrir si je n'avais pas fait la bêtise de commencer à l'aimer, de nous laisser croire qu'on avait un avenir ensemble...

Lâchant Carlisle du regard, je recommençait à fixer Jésus qui observait Rio avec bienveillance.

_"Edward, repris Carlisle, si tu ne fais pas ton « deuil » de Bella, alors ton existence sera fichue, pour rien. Les humains oublient vite, elle s'en remettra peut-être, mais toi pas, pas tant que tu persisteras à souffrir. Penses-y, tu veux ?"_

...

Il partit. Enfin, je me retrouvais seul avec mes pensées... je pris ma tête entre mes mains et allait m'accouder au balcon. Combien de temps encore allais-je subir ça ? Tiraillé entre amour et douleur... Presque inconsciemment, je me mis à réfléchir à l'hypothèse de retourner à Denali et d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Serais-ce mieux ? Non... Bien sur que non.

... Oui ?

_Fin POV._

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris, bon sang ?_ »

Si une tierce personne avait put lire dans les pensées d'Edward, voila ce qu'il aurait saisit dans le capharnaüm meublant la tête du jeune homme, alors qu'il roulait à toute allure dans sa Volvo, en direction de l'Alaska. Les paroles de Carlisle s'étaient frayées un chemin à travers le désordre de ses pensées, jusqu'à sa conscience. Retourner près des siens était la meilleure solution.

Du moins le pensait-il. Mais comment retourner vers sa « famille », alors que tous lui en voulaient ?

« _Et alors ? Si ça ne va pas, rien ne t'empêche de regagner ton palace..._ » chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

Quand, après 10 heures de route, il eut enfin atteint la maison de Tania, à Denali, il vit tous les vampires de la maisonnée en train de guetter son arrivée depuis la fenêtre du salon. Bien sur, Alice les avais prévenus. D'ailleurs, la voila qui ouvrait la porte, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Edward n'eut pas le temps de fermer la portière de sa voiture que déjà la petite vampire lui sautait au cou.

_Ouiiiiiiii, je suis trop contente de te revoir !"_

_"Salut, vieux"_. Jasper dévisagea son frère d'un air à la fois heureux et gêné, en lui tendant la main.

_"Salut, tous le monde..."_

Après les salutations d'usage, la famille prit place au salon. Il fut décidé que les « enfants » Cullen iraient au lycée avec Tania et Katia, afin d'éviter d'une qu'Edward ne sombre à nouveau dans la dépression, de deux que la mascarade humaine reste encore crédible. Si les Cullen restaient pour une période indéterminée à Denali, il était logique qu'ils fréquentent le même collège que leurs cousines.

Loin, très loin de là, dans un immense château blanc, une jeune fille contemplait la lune en forme de cœur depuis sa chambre.

« _Sommes-nous sûrs que ça va fonctionner ? Non... bien sur que non_ » se demandait-elle, encore une fois. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et rejeta une de ses longues mèches rousses en arrière.

« _De toute façon, c'est le seul plan que nous ayons..._ »

Un bruit retentit dans la grande chambre blanche. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

_"Oui, entrez."_

Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux blonds en pétards et aux yeux bleus ouvrit la porte et dit, sourire aux lèvres:

_"Lexane, tu viens ? On a une mission."_

_"J'arrive."_

La rouquine, d'un geste rapide et précis, passa son grand manteau noir autour d'elle et sortit de sa chambre. Encore du boulot... pour une chimère, peut-être. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Voila, fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
